


Manufactured Fate

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: He knows it's wrong. (He does it anyway.)





	Manufactured Fate

From the moment he met Alison, Fitz was flirting with insanity.

A rational man would not apply for a teaching position in order to spy on a group of teenagers. Nor would one (illegally) date a student to facilitate writing a book about her dead friend. 

He knows it's wrong. But this girl, this mystery -- _this work_ \-- gives his life meaning.

So he studies Montgomery's file, and researches enough about Iceland to bullshit his way through their first conversation.

_She'll think it's fate._

And when he's kissing Aria in the restroom, he can't help but think Alison would be proud.


End file.
